This disclosure relates to components for artificial joints and, more particularly, to artificial tibial components for total knee arthroplasty.
A total knee arthroplasty (TKA), also known as total knee replacement, is a surgical procedure in which parts of the knee joint are replaced with artificial parts (sometimes referred to as prostheses). In a typical TKA procedure, an artificial femoral component is attached to the femur, an artificial tibial component is attached to the tibia, and a spacer is provided between the femoral and tibial components. Known tibial components include a base plate supporting the spacer, and a post extending into a prepared opening in the tibia. The post is typically rigidly connected to the base plate.